dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Serie animal
ISSO É APENAS UMA TRADUÇÃO FEITA PELO GOOGLE QUE NÃO DA PRA ENTENDER TUDO ENTÃO TCHAU Pré-requisitos: Nível recomendado: 20. Sendo um Osamodas. Conselho de Classe. Posição de lançamento: Astrub - City of Astrub -15. Recompensas: 41,277 XP. 936 Kamas. 1 x toalha de praia. 1 x creme bronzeado. 1 x Concha Marinha. 1 x competição fin (tradução ruim) Para prever: 3 x lutas (alcançáveis em grupo). Postado em 20/03/2018. Última atualização em - A quest começa em -15 com Abrazelon Sixgriffe "Para se apresentar". Ele quer que você o ajude "Aprenda mais sobre o trabalho que ele quer que você faça". Ele diz que ele usa tofu em minas que servem para alertar quando a concentração de vapores tóxicos nas minas é muito importante. No entanto, eles tendem a ficar doentes, então ele quer encontrar um animal que possa suportar esses vapores e ele tenha treinado dois animais. Ele quer ter certeza de que eles se dão bem com o tofu atualmente presente no subsolo Então você tem que falar com o Javali Burrowing no mesmo mapa para obtê-lo como um seguidor (NOTA: Se você não vir o javali no mapa, mude de mapa e volte). Então vá para a mina em -17. Em seguida, fale com um dos gastrópodes que parece ameaçado pelo javali que segue você. Uma luta é lançada contra três Tofu Ranifftou. Isso pode ser feito para vários Carga Forçada: Aumento de 4 MP por 1 turno. Perfuração da bexiga: atinge o 20 no elemento neutro no ar e empurra para trás. Béco du Tofu: Strike 35 no elemento ar. Once the fight is over, return to Abrazelon Sixgriffe in -15 for,contar o que aconteceu. O javali não é adequado para este trabalho porque não se dá bem com o tofu. Fale com o Trobodyte Gobball para obtê-lo como um seguidor. Então vá para a mina em -17 mas o Gobball escapa atraído por um odor. Encontre o Gobball troglodita em -16 ao entrar no supermercado. Fale com o Gobball troglodita para tentar acalmá-la antes de comer todos os produtos da mercearia. Uma luta começa, pode ser feita para vários. Mordida do Gobball da Caverna: Ataque 55 no elemento neutro. Quando o Gobball for derrotado, fale novamente com o Troglodita do Gobball para que ele o siga novamente. Retorne em -15 para Abrazelon Sixgriffe por "Reclamar sobre Comportamento de Gobball". O Gobball não está apto para o trabalho que Abraão quer confiar a ele. Ele vai pedir para você testar com um cachorrinho. Fale com o cão fiel para obtê-lo como um seguidor. Então volte para a mina em -17. Fale com o Gazteropod que não parece assustado com a presença do cachorrinho. O cachorrinho também parece permanecer calmo diante da presença de tofus, no entanto ele foge subitamente para o subsolo. Siga o cachorro http://www.dofuspourlesnoobs.com/uploads/1/3/0/1/13010384/44_42_orig.jpg http://www.dofuspourlesnoobs.com/uploads/1/3/0/1/13010384/45_35_orig.jpg http://www.dofuspourlesnoobs.com/uploads/1/3/0/1/13010384/46_32_orig.jpg http://www.dofuspourlesnoobs.com/uploads/1/3/0/1/13010384/47_34_orig.jpg http://www.dofuspourlesnoobs.com/uploads/1/3/0/1/13010384/48_34_orig.jpg O Cão trouxe você para uma criança que está sendo atacada pelos Militates. Fale com um dos jovens militantes para atacá-los. Uma luta começa, pode ser feita para vários. Mastigação: Bata 90 no elemento neutro e remova 1PA por 1 volta. Spear Throw: Ataca 30 no elemento neutro e voa 2PO (3 in cc) por 1 turno. Quando a luta acabar, fale com Timy, que ensina você a ter caído em um buraco não longe do zaap e depois ter sido atacado por ratos até a chegada do cachorrinho que o defendeu. Fale com o cão dog fiel para fazê-lo seguir você. Retorne a Abrazelon em -15 para "Falando sobre o Comportamento Exemplar do Doggy e o Resgate de Timy". A missão termina.